1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projection system and a projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some type of known projection systems, such as a multiple projection system, is configured to use multiple projection apparatuses such as projectors in projecting multiple partial projection-target images which make up a projection target image on a projection medium such as a screen, thereby forming an image of high brightness and high resolution. An example of such a multiple projection system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-349791.
Such a projection system typically determines partial projection-target images to be projected by projection apparatuses using a captured image where a projection medium and pattern images projected by the projection apparatuses are captured, and therefore requires that an image capture device be arranged or a wide-angle lens be used so that such captured images can be obtained.
However, it is necessary to arrange the image capture device at a certain distance or further away from the projection medium so that such a captured image as that described above can be captured. As a result, a rather severe constraint is imposed on arrangement, which can make such a projection system inapplicable depending on an environment where the system is used. Employing a wide-angle lens to obtain such a captured image as that described above will undesirably increase cost.
Under the circumstances, there is a need for a projection system and a projection method which allow reducing cost and constraint on arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.